Virée nocturne
by the-Nutt
Summary: Où deux Maraudeurs se retrouvent malencontreusement coincés dans un placard à balai. [OS]Léger slash Siriusrémus :


**Disclaimer **Je ni grande, ni blonde, ni une auteur de talent. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent donc (malheureusement) pas. Tout à JKR, la grande.

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit Rémus/Sirius, vraiment très léger. Juste pour le fun, et j'espère que ça vous plaira : )

* * *

**  
**

**I**

« Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler les raisons qui font que je me trouve coincé dans un placard à balai en pleine nuit, alors que je pourrais être tranquillement en train de dormir – comme n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué ? »

Sirius se contente de lui servir son sourire de poupon innocent étiqueté : en cas de grand embarras et autres situations inopinées. Remus plisse les lèvres en un imperceptible sourire, qui relève plus du rictus Snapien que de l'extériorisation d'un quelconque amusement. Entre l'odeur de vieux cadavre de chat mouillé en putréfaction qui embaume les deux mètres carrés ambiants, et les coudes que Sirius s'évertue avec un soin tout particulier à lui enfoncer dans l'estomac, Rémus se dit que non, décidemment, il n'y a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de quoi rire.

« Aïe, Sirius ! C'était mon pied.

- Désolé, mais faut dire qu'on n'y voit pas grand-chose là-dedans. Tente t'il de se justifier dans un murmure. Pis arrête de faire ta fillette, bébé Moony. On va finir par nous repérer avec tes gamineries. »

Remus secoue piteusement la tête, atterré par le comportement puéril de son ami ; atterré surtout d'avoir eu l'esprit assez embrumé pour gober un bobard aussi colossal que celui que Sirius a pu lui concocter une demie heure plus tôt. Il soupire doucement :

« Comment j'ai pu avaler que tu avais oublié ta convocation aux ASPIC en salle de potion ?

- Ca c'est bien vrai. S'exclame Sirius, non sans une touche de fierté. Les examens ne sont que dans six semaines. Ah, ah ! Le brillant Lupin, dupé comme un bleu. La dernière pleine lune t'as quand même pas amoché à ce point là ?

- Oh tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien, que je comprends strictement rien à ce qu'on me raconte quand je suis à moitié endormi.

- Je sais, je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai choisi comme collaborateur – involontaire certes, mais collaborateur quand même.

- Si on prend ça d'un point de vue purement éthique, c'est de l'abus de confiance.

- Super, ça te fera au moins une chose à reprocher à ma parfaite personne. »

Il fait sombre, l'air est lourd et la chaleur intenable. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que Remus commence imperceptiblement à perdre patience ? Ou peut-être est-ce à cause du manche à balai qui est venu douloureusement se loger entre ses omoplates la dernière fois qu'il a fait l'idiotie de tenter un mouvement ?

« Ecoute, je t'assure que c'est pas si compliqué de mûrir un peu. Lâche t'il avec irritation. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce ça te coûterait d'être sérieux cinq malheureuses minutes ? Tu te rends compte, Sirius, trois cent petites secondes dans une journée, trois fois rien. Juste le temps que ton cerveau assimile qu'un sorcier dix-sept ans ne lâche pas des punaises dans le bureau de son professeur de potion. Professeur, qui soit dit en passant, se trouvait en train de corriger des parchemins au moment même où tu décides de passer à l'action – heureux hasard…

- Arrête. Le coupe anxieusement le jeune Black. Arrête ton monologue Moony, j'entends quelque chose.

- … pis, fallait que tu trouves le moyen de m'embarquer là-dedans. Ah, je fais vraiment un piètre préfet-en-chef…

- Par pitié, Remus, ferme ce qui te sert de bouche !

- … si j'avais bien fait mon boulot, j'aurais déjà enlevé vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor, cinquante même…

- Remus ! On va se faire prendre !

- … mieux encore, je t'aurais collé une retenue. De toute manière, une de plus, une de… »

A cause désespéré, remède désespéré. Sirius, sourcils faiblement froncés, colle précipitamment ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Les lèvres un peu trop sèches de Remus.

Dehors, il y a des bruits sourds, des bruits de pas qui résonnent en écho sur le sol, sur les murs de pierres froides du couloir. Quand les voix de Slughorn et de ce qui semble être Argus Rusard retentissent à travers le porte du réduit, les mains de Sirius se resserrent délicatement sur celle de Moony dans un « je te l'avais bien dit » muet :

« Des punaises... Des punaises ! Psalmodiait Rusard avec un dégoût bien mal dissimulé. Ils m'en auront fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces vauriens ! Une centaine de punaises pestilentielles, dans tous les cachots… Si c'est pas signé Potter et Black ça, je ne travaille pas ici depuis dix ans !

- Je me demande surtout où est-ce qu'ils ont pu en dénicher une quantité aussi importantes ailleurs que dans mes appartements.

- Ah, ne vous turlupinez pas de ce genre de détails : ils ont leur fournisseur personnel. Vous êtes aller réveiller Minerva ?

- Oui. Lâche péniblement Slughorn alors qu'un rai de lumière passe sous la porte, éclairant furtivement les pieds entrelacés des deux Gryffondors avant que la pénombre ne s'installe de nouveau. Elle m'a gentiment demandé d'aller voir à la tour d'astronomie si elle y était, et que la prochaine fois que je la dérangerai pour une stupide histoire d'insectes en pleine nuit, elle se ferait beaucoup explicite. »

La rumeur des voix se fait plus distante. La menace du vieux concierge sénile aux penchants sadiques officiellement prononcés et celle du derrière bien fourni du gargantuesque professeur-apothicaire s'éloignent au petit trot vers l'étage supérieur. Sirius dont la bouche se trouve encore fixement posée sur les lèvres de son ami, se dit que, peut-être, il serait temps de le laisser respirer.

A Sirius, pas gêné pour une mornille, d'éclater de rire devant le visage déconfit de Remus, qui avait sans doute du tourner au rouge brique. Moony, toujours aussi prude, toujours aussi lui quoi, constate tendrement le jeune Black.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas - et au diable la discrétion ; Remus se presse de sortir du placard à balai, manquant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long sur le marbre froid, sous le fou rire aux accents canins retentissants de Sirius. Mais alors qu'il est sur le point de disparaître au détour du couloir, il se stoppe. Quelques instants de silence entrecoupés par les éclats de voix rauque de Sirius, et Remus déclare : « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue Vendredi soir. », ce qui n'eu pour effet d'étonner agréablement un Sirius tout sourire et pas du tout convaincu. Moony, pouvait être drôle quand il voulait !

**  
**

Vendredi, sur les coups de minuit.

Deux heures, quarante-sept minutes et une poignée de secondes que Sirius frotte furieusement les sanitaires condamnés du deuxième étage. Il lui fallait bien s'y résigner, Remus Lupin n'est pas, et ne sera sans doute jamais un grand comique, comme lui.

Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, parole de Maraudeur : cette nuit, il lui donnerait une véritable raison de lui faire récurer une trentaine de cuvettes de WC poisseuses, et Merlin lui en soit témoin, cette fois, ce ne serait pas qu'un simple baiser.

* * *

A vos reviews, les amis 


End file.
